


Sirius Rises

by icedsonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also spoilers from s3 ep1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 2 Fix it, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedsonder/pseuds/icedsonder
Summary: “Pinky promise,” Lance continued with the utmost sincerity, “The most sacred of all bonds.”Keith snorted, eyes crinkling, freckles dancing and Lance felt his chest tighten quite painfully.He shook his head with a happy sigh and finally linked his finger with Lance’s.“Can’t break this you know,” Keith said, trying but failing not to smile.“Wouldn’t dream of it.”--In which Lance comforts Keith because s3 tells us that that's his thing.





	Sirius Rises

**Author's Note:**

> So SDCC gifted us all with the confirmation that Lance does indeed care for and comfort Keith, so then this happened.

Lance had never been happier than when he saw the castle ship break through the clouds, magnificent and welcoming. The green lion, who had been flying in front with some strange satellite attached to its back, did a cheerful loop before flying into the castle hangar. He heard Hunk’s relieved laugh through the comms.

 

“Aw man, home sweet home.”

 

Lance felt a brief but hollow ache as he watched Hunk’s lion fly ahead. It was the same ache he had tried to ignore when a week prior, he had fallen through the wormhole and into a watery planet that looked so much like another light years away. Sensing his melancholy, Blue reached out, encompassing her paladin with feelings of warmth and reassurance. Lance smiled and patted Blue’s console lovingly as he piloted her forward.

 

“Thanks beautiful.”

 

Once inside, Lance’s heart thrummed upon seeing that the rest of the lions were also present.

 

‘That means everyone is okay,’ he thought with sudden clarity, ‘Pidge, and Shiro and -’

 

Lance quickly let go of the controls as Blue powered down and opened the cockpit exit. He jumped down and took off his helmet only to be immediately tackled to the ground by the smaller, green paladin.

 

“God, Lance I’m so glad you’re okay,” Pidge’s muffled voice said into his chest. They pulled back with gleaming eyes and Lance took in the oversized glasses and wild hair and felt the ache in chest ease a bit.

 

“I knew you’d be the one to find us gremlin,” he said as he sat them up, head nodding appreciatively towards the green lion’s satellite, “besides who else’s homework would I copy off of when we get back to Garrison?”

 

Pidge painfully socked his shoulder before forcefully hugging him again.

 

“You’re lucky I missed you,” they muttered as Lance laughed. Suddenly both himself and Pidge were squeezed together by an extremely tearful Hunk.

 

“Garrison musketeers reunited,” he said as he sniffed loudly, “We are NEVER splitting up again, ya hear?”

As cheesy as Hunk’s theatrics were, Lance could feel his eyes sting as the gravity of the situation finally settled.

 

They had been lost.

 

So utterly lost.

 

Lance and Hunk were lucky enough to have been found together, but what if they hadn’t?

 

Suddenly the vastness of space and the grandeur of the universe held more than just swash buckling adventure. It was dangerous.

 

And so terrifyingly empty.

 

So devoid of Pidge Gunderson and all their unabashed mulishness and sharp wit, and Hunk Garrett and all his honest intelligence and good natured humor. Lance could feel the reality of that existence clawing at his chest and he responded by hugging his friends tighter and letting the tears of relief fall from his eyes. They’d all dodged a bullet.

 

The hangar door opened with a swish and the patter of footsteps grew closer and closer until another weight draped itself across Lance’s shoulders.

 

“The castle’s been quiet without you boys in it,” Coran said quietly, “Welcome back.”

 

The four pulled apart and Lance looked to see the others had similar tear tracks running down their faces. He chuckled as he wiped his nose.

 

“God, we’re all babies,” he said breaking the pregnant silence. They all laughed before helping each other to their feet. Lance turned as he picked up two voices in the hallway just outside.

 

“Keith, I understand you want to see them but you are in no shape to be walking around right now go re-”

 

“Allura I’m fine.”

 

The doors slid open as Allura strode inside followed shortly by Keith.

 

Lance’s heart lurched upon seeing the red paladin again. His face was bruised and dirty, his armor looked just as battered but a smile broke through his outward fatigue as he approached them.

 

“Hunk,” his eyes met Lance’s, “Lance, good to see guys-”

 

Lance wasn’t quite sure how or when he moved but in a split second decision, he met Keith halfway and and wrapped his arms around the red paladin in a fierce embrace. Keith was caught off guard for a brief moment, but quickly wrapped his own arms around Lance’s waist, returning his intensity.

 

“I knew you’d come back,” he could hear Keith say loud enough for only Lance to hear. His cheeks flamed as he pulled back to look at the other boy.

 

“Well someone has to be the good looking poster paladin of Voltron,” Lance said with a smirk, “We can’t have that be some heathen who still thinks mullets are trendy now can we?”

 

Keith’s lips twitched before he too punched Lance on the shoulder.

 

“OW, uncalled for, both you and Pidge,” he pouted and rubbed his sore shoulder. Allura placed a hand on his arm and laughed.

 

“We’re glad you and Hunk are safe,” she said as she led them into the hallway. “Now I want all of you to get cleaned and get some sleep.”  She looked pointedly at Keith. “We’ll check on Shiro again after we’ve _all_ rested.”

 

Lance started, but Allura raised a reassuring hand. “He was injured when battling Haggar, but he’ll be alright. But like I said, get some rest, we’re going to need every ounce of it if we plan on taking down Zarkon.”

 

Lance nodded, a sudden sluggishness now possessing his limbs. The adrenaline of battle was gone and left behind a bone deep fatigue that threatened to immobilize him right then and there.

 

“Say no more Princess,” he managed with a grin, “Your wish is my command.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes but took a step forward to clasp a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Good to have you back Lance,” she smiled warmly before leaving for the other side of the castle with Coran, Hunk and Pidge in suit, leaving him with Keith.

 

He looked at the red paladin, noting that that other was already gazing at him with the oddest expression.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Miss me mullet?”

 

Keith laughed and shoved his shoulder. “C’mon man, you smell and I need sleep so let's head to our rooms and I promise you we can discuss this in the morning.”

 

“You are so rude, I can’t believe you would treat me like this after all we’ve been through,” Lance cried with indignation as Keith rolled his eyes smiling.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

The two began the slow trek to their rooms across the corridor.

 

“Why didn’t you just rest up before,” Lance mused aloud before side eyeing the other boy, “Unless you just _couldn’t wait to see me-_ ”

 

“Lance-”

 

“Admit it Keith, you couldn’t wait to see my handsome mug again couldn’t you-”

 

Keith stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

 

“Actually I...I was worried sick Lance,” he said staring into the blue paladin's face, eyes roving as if he was searching for injuries that weren’t there. Lance felt his breath slow as the Keith pressed a light hand on his elbow.

 

“I thought Shiro was going to die, I thought Pidge and Hunk and you were lost forever and I-” he averted his eyes before continuing, “Lance, I can’t lose my family again.”

 

_Family._

 

Lance smiled softly and felt himself grab Keith’s hand from where it had been tightened on his arm.

 

“Hey,” he said trying to catch the other boy’s eye, “Keith look at me.”

 

Lance waited until Keith eventually raised his dark eyes with some hesitancy before continuing.

 

“We’re not going anywhere. I promise. Look, I’ll even prove it.”

 

He held out his pinky waiting for Keith to take it, but the other paladin just stared puzzlingly at the extended digit.

 

“Pinky promise,” Lance continued with the utmost sincerity, “The most sacred of all bonds.”

 

Keith snorted, eyes crinkling, freckles dancing and Lance felt his chest tighten quite painfully.

He shook his head with a happy sigh and finally linked his finger with Lance’s.

 

“Can’t break this you know,” Keith said, trying but failing not to smile.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

They both took off for their rooms and Lance barely managed to shed his armor and shower before collapsing atop his bed, exhausted. The familiar hum of the castle, the soft blue glow peeking from under his door, and his own ruminating thoughts wrapped him in a hazy shroud of safety and comfort.

 

He let the image of Keith’s blush when he had finally let go of Lance’s waist tug at his waning threads of consciousness.

 

Keith. All sharp angles, fiery impulse and dry humor.

 

‘I knew you’d come back.’

 

Lance smiled to himself and let those words loop until they lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith winced as he sat down in the castle ship’s observatory. His shoulder and side were still giving him grief, but thankfully they had been reduced to dull aches.

 

He had emerged from hours of recovery in the healing pod to find a near empty med bay, save for an unconscious Lance fast asleep by the bay doors. He smiled softly at the blue paladin’s unwavering loyalty and watchfulness that seemed to be manifesting more and more in recent weeks. Keith made sure to make his way out quietly so as not to wake the other boy, before heading to his room and changing out of the infirmary wear.

 

Having been unconscious for hours, a wide awake Keith made his way through the darkened castle halls. It was quiet. The other paladins must have been asleep as the Earth based clock Pidge installed indicated that it was quite late.

 

That was fine. He needed to be alone anyways.

 

He had frequented the observatory on late nights when he couldn’t sleep or needed to breath, and this was one of those nights.

 

Coming back from the Blade of Marmora headquarters had been one of the worst experiences of Keith’s life. Hell, the entire Blade of Marmora mission had messed with him on so many levels.

 

The physical trials didn’t compare to the emotional and psychological trials that left Keith with a bone deep melancholy. Seeing his father again for that brief moment had brought back memories of afternoons outside, high twinkling laughter, quiet nights stargazing and a deep longing that he hadn’t acknowledged for years after his father’s disappearance. Or his mother’s.

 

His Galra mother.

 

Even with the adrenaline of the trials and Shiro’s almost paternal reassurance, Keith couldn’t find the strength to immediately tell the team the truth of his heritage. When he had stepped out of Red’s cockpit, the physical strain of the mission and his own injuries caught up to him with full force and he could suddenly see the ground rush up to him as his legs gave out. He managed not to wipe out thanks to Lance’s impeccable timing. The blue paladin had caught Keith and had hoisted him up with a grunt.

 

“Shit, Keith are you okay?” came Lance’s voice, laced with overwhelming concern. His eyes worryingly searched Keith’s face as he kept one arm wrapped around Keith’s waist for support while the other went up to softly cup Keith’s worn cheek.

 

“Keith, please,” Lance had said so quietly, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, “Buddy, talk to me.”

 

He could feel his heart hammer in his chest. Lance’s proximity, his concern for Keith, his goddamn ability to care so much, had all been too much for Keith at that moment.

 

“I’m just peachy, cargo pilot,” Keith had croaked out, “Don’t get all soft on me now.” He managed a small smile that only grew when Lance let out a shaky laugh. He could feel Lance’s arm around him tighten.

 

“You’re the absolute worst, dropout. You know that?” Lance said with a tender smile.

 

He wanted to tell Lance right then. That new revelation and the feelings of anger, rejection, and pain churned tumultuously in his stomach and threatened to make Keith sick. But the fear of losing that affection on Lance’s face, that friendship that he had cultivated with the other boy loomed precariously over Keith’s head and he stayed quiet.

 

His body, weary from the taxing knowledge and physical trials, began losing feeling, starting in the arms that clutched Lance’s biceps.

 

“I know,” he had said before darkness overtook him.

 

*

 

Keith sucked in shallow breath as he reached back and pulled out the dagger that started it all. The small blade felt weightier in his hands, even in its shortened form. The visit to Marmora had left Keith with more pressing questions than it had answered. He turned it over in his hands, eyes raking the now exposed hilt. The Galran symbol was both foreign and so familiar at once it made Keith’s head hurt. He huffed a petulant sigh and rested his chin on his knee.

 

The once welcoming expanse of space seemed to taunt him.

 

‘You fly saving planets from the same evil that runs through your veins’ it seemed to say.

 

‘Maleficent, blood thirsty, unfit to be a paladin of Vol-’

 

“Hey, stop that.”

 

Keith jumped at the sound of Lance’s voice cutting through the thick silence of the observatory. The other boy stood beside Keith’s crouched form, gazing down at him sternly.

 

“Stop what?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and sat down. He wasn’t quite touching Keith, but his proximity brought with it an air of calm Keith usually felt when he was around.

 

“Stop brooding mullet,” Lance continued.

 

Keith opened his mouth to argue, but Lance cut him off.

 

“Don’t even try to deny it. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up, you practically gnaw your lip off and your overall expression is that of someone with extremely painful constipation. I _know_ you.” Lance finished with a smirk.

 

Keith stared at him for a beat before laughing uncharacteristically loud. The sound echoed in the wide space of the observatory and it felt as if all the bunched up tension and fear and anxiety were all being flushed from Keith’s body because Lance McClain made a poop joke.

 

Keith quieted himself down, wiping tears from his eyes to find Lance staring back at him with wide eyes and the most wonderstruck expression.

 

“So you _do_ think I’m funny.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks warm and a smile tug at his lips before he turned his face to gaze out at the stars.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

Lance chuckled softly and bumped shoulders with him, but didn’t say anything. He sat in comfortable silence alongside the red paladin, while Keith fidgeted with the blade, palms sweating, working up the courage to speak.

 

He clutched the hilt of the blade and cautiously forced out, “Do you know?”

 

Lance’s easy slouch and expression remained unfazed.

 

“Yeah, we know.”

 

Keith clutched the blade even tighter. “Did Shiro tell you?”

 

“After we put you in the healing pod, yes.”

 

Keith’s chest felt unbearably tight. “And?”

 

Lance looked to him with an almost childlike confusion, “And…?”

 

Keith felt his apprehension suddenly turn to anger. He turned his body so he was facing the other boy.

 

“And Jesus, Lance, aren’t you disgusted? Wary?”

 

Lance’s eyebrows bunched together as he opened his mouth and also turned to face him, but Keith’s temper flared and only pushed him to keep speaking.

 

“How can you even be around me right now? Do you realize this means that the Galra have been to Earth?”

 

“Keith I know, but-”

 

Keith could hear the erratic desperation in his own voice as he continued. “That they could easily come back and take it like all the other planets they’ve destroyed? Lance, I am part of an empire that could wipe out your entire family without batting an eye, do you get that?”

 

“Keith, that’s not going to happen. And it wouldn’t be your fault if it did.”

 

“How do you know? What if I’m some sleeper agent that destroys everything we’ve been working towards?”

 

“Someone has an inflated sense of self importance,” Lance said drily, though Keith couldn’t help but notice the faintest of smiles dance on the other boy’s lips.

 

“This isn’t a joke Lance. I’m being serious.”

 

Something changed in Lance’s demeanor. His eyes flashed. “What and I’m not?”

 

Keith swallowed nervously, “You said-”

 

“I know what I said, Keith, and I was being completely serious.” There was an edge to Lance’s tone now.

 

“Lance-”

 

“No, I let you talk, but you need to listen for once.”

 

Keith met Lance’s steely blue gaze and nodded faintly.

 

“I’m not gonna lie and say everyone took the news well. Hunk, Pidge and I were shocked, but hey, we fly around in robot cats fighting an imperialist alien empire on a daily basis, so we took it in stride.”

 

Lance paused briefly.

 

“Coran and Allura are both having a bit of a hard time processing the information right now. Coran tried to hide it, but I could see how difficult it was for him to understand what he needed to do with this. Allura was---angry. She was quiet and she dismissed herself, but there was something that looked like hurt on her face when she found out.”

 

Keith felt hollow and wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly cold.

 

“And she has every right to be.”

 

Lance pressed on. “Look man, this is heavy news for her, and she’ll need time to make sense of it. Both her and Coran. But, you’re still an important part of this team. Do you understand that?”

 

Keith’s silence seemed to only egg Lance on to continue.

 

“You’re still the same person, Keith. The same hot headed-”

 

Keith snorted.

 

“-unfashionable, rude, impulsive, a little brash, crazy conspiracy theorizing-”

 

“Not sure how I’m supposed to be feeling about this…”

 

“-admirable, ace pilot I wanted to befriend back at the Garrison.”

 

Keith felt his heart still. “You what?”

 

Lance was looking at the ground expressionless save a faint blush creeping up his neck as he spoke. “Don’t make me repeat myself, mullet.”

 

“Is this you admitting that the ‘rivalry’ thing is and has always been complete bullshit?”

“Okay maaaybe at first I was just a little annoyed you didn’t remember me,” Lance said raising an eyebrow, “But it’s totally for real now, I assure you.”

 

“Right, of course.”

 

“Oye, I’m not appreciating that sarcasm there. I’m being for real. You are absolutely my rival whom I will mercilessly destroy.”

 

Keith laughed soundly at that and could hear Lance chuckle softly beside him.

 

“Okay,” he said turning to look at the blue paladin, “I’m glad to hear that this doesn’t change anything.”

 

Lance gazed back at him smiling.

 

“Look man,” he continued softly, “No matter what happens, we’re still a team. And more than than that-a family. Allura, Coran, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk...and me. Don’t forget that, okay?”

 

Keith could feel a pressure in the back of his eyes as took in the other boy’s words. What did he-a temperamental, washed out hybrid orphan-do to deserve to meet someone as selfless and inherently kind as Lance McClain? What good has he done to be cared for, and befriended by this beautiful boy, smiling sweetly at him as the stars from the void of space dance across ocean blue irises?

 

He could feel his heart swell as he began to understand that maybe, just maybe, this was the universe finally throwing him a bone. Maybe the months that transformed their relationship from baseless squabbling to inseparable friendship was recompense for all the shittiness and loss and heartache he’s had to suffer until now.

 

Maybe he could finally admit to himself that he’s fallen completely for the blue paladin of Voltron without feeling guilty.

 

“I won’t, Lance.”

 

Lance beamed, cheeks dimpling and Keith’s feelings felt reaffirmed. ‘Yeah,’ he thought, ‘Definitely whipped for this kid.’

 

“Good,” the other boy said standing up and stretching, “Now come on, let’s get some sleep.”

 

He saw Keith’s face of protest and help up a finger. “Uh uh, cryo-sleep doesn’t count, you need a solid 8 hours in your own bed to heal fully. Trust me, been there, done that.”

 

He held out his hand and Keith latched onto it to haul himself up, trying and failing to ignore the still lingering ache in his side. Lance didn’t miss the hiss of pain Keith let out as he stood and rolled his shoulders back.

 

“See? You need the rest my guy.”

 

“Okay, okay nurse McClain, I get it, I’ll sleep.”

 

“Nurse McClain, huh,” Lance said winking, “Kinky.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but could feel his cheeks warm at the sudden mental image. “Jesus, Lance.”

 

Lance let out a bark of laughter, as the two headed for the observatory exit. As they reached the hallway near their rooms, Lance cleared his throat and then winced at how loud it seemed to sound in the quiet late hours of the castle ship.

 

“Look, uh, I know you’re not a super like touchy feely guy, but I feel like this bonding session definitely needs to end with a good ole fashioned hug.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and consequently so did Lance’s.

 

“Butuhyoudon’thavetoifyoudon’twanttoI’msorryImentionedit,” he garbled out, suddenly red in the face.

 

Keith had never seen the other boy, usually so suave, this flustered before. He kind of liked it.

 

“No Lance, you’re fine-let’s um, do it then.” He wanted to kick himself for sounding so awkward.

 

Lance’s face split into a dimpled grin. He immediately stepped forward, and pulled Keith towards him, arms wrapping snugly around his neck. Keith’s arms instinctively encircled Lance’s narrow waist and he buried his head into the other boy’s shoulder. Lance smelled clean, like the coconuts and the weird Atlean soap they all used in their bathrooms. He was also so comfortably warm.

 

Keith could feel the blue paladin rest his cheek on his hair.

 

“What the cheese, your hair is so soft?”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, my hair is not greasy.”

 

Lance hummed and Keith could feel it in his chest. “Noted.”

 

They quietly clung onto one another, as if the other was a lonely raft in a turbulent current. Or at least that’s what Keith told himself as he pressed closer.

 

“Thanks Lance, for everything,” he murmured.

 

Lance responded by tightening his arms and burying his head into Keith’s neck.

 

‘We fit so well together,’ he thought happily to himself.

Lanced huffed a laugh and spoke, his lips barely touching the side of Keith’s neck. “We should probably let go now.”

 

Keith suppressed a shiver and smiled to himself. “Yeah, we should.”

 

Neither of them made any movement to do so for minutes that seemed to stretch like hours. Lance finally sighed and slowly pulled back. Keith immediately missed the warmth and crossed his arms to control them from reaching out longingly.

 

“Night Keith,” Lance said with a sleepy smile decorating his handsome face.

 

“Goodnight Lance.”

 

Keith watched him enter his room before he too turned in. He gently placed his knife underneath his pillow and closed his eyes, finding that sleep came to him easily for once.

 

That night he dreamed of a brief, almost impossible moment during the Marmora trials. A moment in which Shiro’s projected image flickered to give way to a leaner, more tan boy in blue, before quickly switching back.

 

* * *

 

Lance splashed water onto his face to clean the remaining bits of cleanser off. Lifting his head, he let blue eyes meet blue in the mirror. The tall boy looking back at him looked...tired. As much as he attempted to squeeze in skincare into a hectic schedule saving the universe, he couldn’t do much about the developing dark circles under his eyes. They’re the only things that really gave away how taxing this being a “defender of the universe” thing really was. Because riding on the skirts of every victory, every ally gained, every planet liberated was the fear of danger lurking in the dark depths of space, the burnt out shells of planets that didn’t make it, and the reality that one of them won’t make it out of a mission whole--or at all.

 

Like Shiro.

 

He remembered the numb shock that barely registered in his mind when Black’s cockpit opened, smoke curling around an empty pilot seat, the bayard still jammed into console. Lance saw the same astounded expressions reflected on his teammates before he instinctively zeroed in on the boy to his left.

 

Keith’s ghostly pale face glistened with a sheen of sweat as he stood rigid and unbelieving at the scene before him. His breath came out in concerningly shallow huffs as he began to shake his head.

 

“No..no this is not happening again,” he whispered to himself as Lance looked on worried.

 

“Keith..”

 

“This...is NOT happening again,” Keith said louder now turning the heads of the rest of the team.

 

Lance had pressed closer, but Keith suddenly jerked away from everyone and picked up his discarded helmet before stalking off towards his lion.

 

“Keith where are you going?” Allura had called out.

 

“I’m going to fly around the area to look for him,” he called over his shoulder, “He must have ejected himself on accident in the heat of battle.”

 

Allura met Lance’s eyes worryingly before looking back at Keith’s retreating figure. “I suppose that’s a possibility...I’ll head to the control room to scan the area for any heat signatures.”

 

Keith kept walking. “Sounds good.”

 

“Perhaps another paladin can join you-”

 

The red paladin’s steps faltered briefly before he continued. “I’m fine on my own.”

 

Lance had taken a few steps forward before stopping himself. Keith needed to do this by himself, but Lance would be there for him when he got back. He could do that.

 

He toweled off his face and slipped his shirt off to climb into bed. That day, he and Hunk had gone with some Blade members to answer a distress call from a nearby planet. The mission was a much needed success that lifted team spirit considerably for brief moment. Until, that is, Keith’s outburst about their inability to form Voltron at a diplomatic alliance meeting. His silence the past few days had finally broken then, as he stood from his seat and glared at the diplomats.

 

Allura had called for a brief recess in the meeting and the entire team left to speak to still seething Keith gazing forlornly at the Black Lion in its hangar. Following Lance’s example, they were able to speak to the red paladin about the importance of moving forward, despite the loss they’d suffered. When he turned to meet Lance’s eyes for the first time in days, Lance promised himself he would do anything to help bring back some life into those tired gray eyes.

 

Lance lay silently under his sheets, wide awake as thoughts of the difficulty of figuring out how to form Voltron in coming days or weeks ruminated in his mind. Throat dry, he sat up and left his room to get water from the castle’s kitchen.

 

As he neared the training deck, he could hear what seemed like scuffling from inside and immediately knew who he would find there in these late hours. The doors opened and he blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness as he took in the scene before him.

 

Keith, as he’d guessed was training with the gladiator, but from Lance could see, didn’t seem to have his bayard on him. The robot swept its bo staff towards Keith’s head and the boy deftly ducked before kicking the gladiator’s mid section and swinging a bare fist towards the head. The robot stumbled but caught the paladin’s hand and then kicking him in the chest. Keith flew back, but rolled and was swiftly back on his feet rushing at his opponent whose back was now to Lance.

 

Lance sucked in a sharp breath when could finally see Keith’s face sporting a dark bruise on the left cheekbone and a split lip that bled starkly against the paleness of his face. He swung again at the robot and Lance glanced around wondering where the red paladin’s bayard had been discarded. When he could see that it was nowhere in sight did he realize that Keith had probably been without it this entire time. His eyes snapped back in time to see Keith let out a painful grunt as the gladiator’s staff jabbed him forcefully in the stomach. Before the robot could pull back, in an impossible burst of speed, Keith yanked the weapon from the gladiator's hands and used it to swipe forcefully at it’s legs, bringing his opponent down. He quickly ran forward, straddling the robot’s chest to keep it from getting up and slightly turned to throw the staff behind him. Then to Lance’s complete surprise, he began ruthlessly pummelling the gladiator’s head with his bare hands. He could see the pain etch itself onto the other boy’s face with each hit and the splintering sound of glass breaking as the head slowly cracked underneath the force of each blow. Keith’s knuckles began to bleed freely and the spatter of blood that sprayed unevenly across the white floor finally shook a stock still Lance into motion.

 

“Keith!”

 

The other boy either didn’t hear Lance or didn’t care because the speed at which he punched the damaged machine now increased so that his hands blurred before Lance’s eyes.

 

“Keith stop it, you’re hurting yourself!” Lance started to cross the room with a purposeful stride, never moving his eyes from the other boy. “Keith I said STOP IT.”

 

Keith let out loud cry as a large shard of the gladiator’s broken face sliced into his already injured hand and he clutched it to his chest. Lance rushed forward as Keith slid off the immobile robot to lean himself against the wall.

 

He crouched before him slowly, worried that if he moved too close, the other boy would bolt like a scared animal.

 

Keith was leaning his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as he let out shallow breaths.

 

“Keith,” Lance said slowly, reaching a hesitant hand out, “Let me see your hand.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, his shoulders curving inward as if he could will himself to disappear.

 

Lance felt his patience wear thin. “Keith. I’m not going to let you bleed to death and I wasn’t asking.”

He could see Keith open his eyes, though he still wasn’t looking at him, before he shakily offered his hand for Lance to take. He gingerly took the now blood stained hands into his own and sucked in sharp breath at the sight. There were small, angry red cuts sporadically lacing up and down his fingers. The worn knuckles were a brilliant maroon and encircled with bruises slowly blooming outwards like unintentional inkblots on a blank page. But on his right hand, dripping steady, was a painfully deep gash that started between his index and thumb and ended just before his wrist.

 

“Fuck, Keith...give me a second. Don’t move.”

 

Keith faintly nodded, still trying and failing to control his ragged breathing to Lance’s dismay. He got up to headed to the opposite wall where the emergency first aid supplies were kept. After grabbing what he needed, he headed back, placed the injured hands into his lap and began working in silence.

 

He cleaned, salved, bandaged and even stitched Keith’s injuries with practiced precision all the while listening to every shallow breath, every low moan or hiss of pain that indicated that the other boy was still with him.

 

After snipping the last piece gauze, he tied it around the biggest injury, secure enough that it wouldn’t irritate the stitches, but loose enough that wouldn’t completely immobilize his hand. Lance huffed a sigh gazing down at the bandaged hands, before carefully lifting them up to press his lips to the small strip of exposed skin.

 

Keith gasped softly, finally looking at Lance with watery eyes.

 

“L-Lance, I-,” his voice cracked as the tears that threatened to spill moments ago finally did. Lance in turn scooted closer and held his arms out. Keith bit his lip and hesitated.

 

“Keith, its me. You don't have to keep this in anymore, I’m here-”

 

Keith surged forward and collapsed against his chest, broken sobs finally wracking his body, twisting Lance’s stomach in the most excruciating way. In a split second decision, Lance pulled Keith into his lap so he could better hold onto him, squeezing him tight.

 

“I’m so sorry Keith, I’m so sorry.”

 

He didn’t say anything else as Keith quieted slowly, his breathing evening out save for the faint sniffle every once in awhile. He eventually lifted his head, to look at Lance with bloodshot eyes.

 

“I uh-” his eyes flitted to Lance’s bare chest now coated with dried tears and snot, “I’m sorry for using you as napkin.”

 

Lance snorted. “Please, as if you’re the first person to ugly cry on me. I have a niece and nephew, remember?”

 

Keith smiled weakly. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

“And besides,” Lance sighed and gently pressed his forehead against Keith’s. “I’d rather you apologize for almost letting yourself bleed out. Nena, what were you thinking? What if I hadn’t been here?”

 

“I know I-I’m sorry,” Keith sucked in a breath, “I just--I just got him back, Lance. I just got my brother back, and now he’s gone again, and this time he may very well not come back.”

 

“We don’t know that for sure, Keith.”

 

“I know and that’s what’s killing me,” his eyes close, “I know I should be hopeful, but what are the odds he’s out there? Lance, where would he even be? I don’t know if I can keep swallowing that possibility by myself-”

 

“But you don’t have to. I told you before, we’re a _family._ Look, even when Allura was dealing about your Galra heritage, she made sure to let us know how she was feeling.”

 

Keith’s eyes flutter open and he shifts his gaze to look back at Lance.

 

“You’re allowed to grieve, but never forget that there are people who care about you. You’re not some kid living alone in the desert anymore, man. You’re Keith, and you have a family now. And we’re not going anywhere.”

 

Fresh tears rolled down Keith’s bruised cheeks and Lance wiped them away with his thumb.

 

“Geez, waterworks much?” Lance said laughingly.

 

Keith smiled and weakly punched his shoulder, but winced as pulled back, injuries still fresh.

 

“That was not a good idea,” he forced through clenched teeth.

 

Lance threw his head back and laughed before taking his hand and kissing the knuckles softly.

 

“Better?”

 

“No.”

 

Lance pouted.

 

“Okay fine, maybe a little.”

 

“I knew it,” Lance said beaming, “Although, I’d much prefer to kiss your hands when they’re not falling to pieces.”

 

Lance’s gaze hardened. “Promise me you won’t do this shit again. Just come and talk to me or anyone else when you need to, okay?”

 

Keith held out a bandaged pinky. “I promise.”

 

Lance linked his finger, smiling. “Can’t break this you know.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

That night Lance looked down at the boy snoring loudly on his chest, with one bandaged hand splayed on his stomach and the other loosely interlocked in his own. Keith asleep was devoid of all the weight of the worlds, and reminded Lance of the boy he would stare at from across the lunchroom at the Garrison. Lance supposed was still that same boy, albeit a little more bruised and a little bit more hardened from loss. But also, a little bit more loved.

 

He lifted his head to place a soft kiss on Keith’s bruised cheekbone, and then finally fell asleep to the steady rhythm of a heart beating against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but season 3 is my favorite season of any show of all time and I haven't even seen it yet.
> 
> Basically this was a result of needing more soft Klance moments in s2 + s3 spoilers from SDCC. 
> 
> I was also thinking of writing a follow up piece of Keith comforting Lance, but let's just see where s3 take us with that shall we?
> 
> P.S. I love reading comments so please don't hesitate to leave any!!


End file.
